


Considerable Disadvantage

by phipiohsum475



Series: Boy [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caning, Collars, Dom!Mycroft, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John joins Mycroft for a day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerable Disadvantage

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed nor britpicked. Feel free to (kindly!) point out my errors!

John entered Mycroft’s office at the Diogenes silently, head bowed. Mycroft didn’t acknowledge his entrance, but watched him in the peripheral of his vision. He watched as his Boy stripped in silence, the cardigan folded and laid in the bottom drawer of the file cabinet that served as their personal toy box. The button down shirt came off next, and Mycroft, with eyes kept on his computer, let his focus shift to the finely toned muscles the good captain displayed. Part of their contract required John to eat healthily and exercise regularly; tasks he’d abandoned in the aftermath of Sherlock’s fall from St. Bart’s.

Mycroft held close to his promise to Sherlock to keep an eye on John, though he imagined that Sherlock didn’t quite have this arrangement in mind. Mycroft faulted Sherlock’s lack of imagination. In the aftermath of such grief, John needed the guidance and instruction Mycroft so willingly offered. The original agreement lasted one week, after which John eagerly amended their contact for an indefinite period of time.

Mycroft suspected their contract would end if and when Sherlock returned, so he made sure to take advantage of the still slightly tanned, muscularly framed, patient, confident army doctor. Mycroft refused to deny his own needs, and a steady Boy was far preferable to a slew of anonymous submissives. And John, well, if Mycroft weren’t so confident their contract would end at John’s request, Mycroft could imagine lowering his walls, and allowing the corroding emotions of sentiment for the unassuming doctor.

Lacking such connection, Mycroft held fast to their agreement. John finished disrobing, the stout, scarred body sending Mycroft’s blood southwards, beginning to fill his cock. Mycroft smiled minutely, his Boy would take care of him; as Mycroft would take care of him.

John, stood, unashamedly naked, and opened the cherry wood box atop the deceptive file cabinet. He latched the leather collar around his neck, and shuffled over to Mycroft, kneeling beside his office chair. It had taken quite some time to train John to abandon his modesty and sit in full view of any guest Mycroft might have, but the fight to clear John’s mind, to release him of the tiresome social conventions freed him, and John’s behavior during his own free time reflected a peace Mycroft hadn’t seen in his years of surveilling John Watson. Clearly, this arrangement benefited the both of them.

John kneeled at Mycroft’s feet. Mycroft threaded his fingers through the blond grey locks, thick and rough, when he needed to think. During their meal times, Mycroft broke off pieces of his meal, and hand fed them to John. John’s willing, warm and open mouth accepted his gifts readily. Once a week, Mycroft indulged in a sweet cake, and he had two slices delivered. The taste of his own cake almost paled in comparison to the feel of crumbling cheesecake being seductively licked and sucked off his fingers. John devoured the taste of the only sweet treat he’d get each week, thick swipes of his tongue caressing Mycroft’s fingers in the most luscious, arousing ways, lapping his tongue in circles around his fingers, then flicking softly to catch the last remnants of flavor in the creases of the slender digits.

Anthea entered the room, to inform Mycroft of his next appointment; a minister of agriculture from Vietnam. John finished his sensuous flavoring of Mycroft’s fingers, and continued kneeling on the soft velvet pillow at Mycroft’s side; eyes lowered in submission. To enforce the dynamic, Mycroft leashed John with bright red leather, and held the end wrapped in his left hand. When the minister entered, neither the minister, nor John flinched. In Mycroft’s position, his colleagues all had secrets; the minister had 16 illegitimate children for whom he did not provide, so the sexual submission of another man on Mycroft’s left hand remained unspoken and discreet. Mycroft stood, walking over to two luxurious armchairs, meant to instill the sense of a civil conversation amongst equal allies within his guests. His colleagues then relaxed, let down their guards, and Mycroft used their complacency to his gain. As he walked, he held the leash, and John shuffled on his knees behind him. Once Mycroft sat, John took his place again, kneeling at Mycroft’s feel. Mycroft knew, from the flush in John’s chest and the display of his arousal, that his humiliation, being on display like this excited John as his mind fought his body for domination.

As he had been taught, John remained silent, eyes subdued. The meeting with the minister was due to last longer than was typical, and he decided today would be another example to teach John that during his submission, he no longer belonged to himself. Mycroft tugged on the leash, pulling it tighter and tighter until John’s face lay directly in his lap.

“Pardon me,” Mycroft paused the conversation with the official, and addressed John, “Suck me, Boy.” The minister kept his eyes focused on Mycroft’s face, and John, face red with deep shame, shuffled between Mycroft’s legs, and pulled the zip down with his teeth. Carefully, with his hands behind his back, his tongue and jaw worked hard to free Mycroft’s cock from its cloth prison. Mycroft was sure John noticed the cock ring; he’d planned on John pleasuring him in front of company. Mycroft felt the puff of John’s hot breath on his cock; John’s exhilaration was confirmed. Once released, the averaged length, but excessively thick member dripped one pearly drop of pre come before John wrapped his lips in a tight ‘O’ around Mycroft’s arousal. Mycroft shuddered softly under John’s vigorous administrations, but managed to remain stoic during his meeting, as did the agricultural official.

Mycroft could feel the tightness of John’s lips as he attempted to stretch around the throbbing thickness of Mycroft’s girth. They both loved this, and Mycroft knew that if he checked, John would be rock hard, dripping from the end of his abandoned cock. They had discovered together that John, left alone, neglected, could come untouched, in an explosive orgasmic experience that for John, neared spiritual awakening. However, it took significant neglect and significant taunting, leaving John with only a weekly orgasm. That too, was upon mutual agreement.

John continued bobbing his head down, swirling his tongue around the head of Mycroft’s fat cock, and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit, tasting more of the musky droplets of pre cum. Mycroft threaded his non-dominant hand through John’s hair, thrusting John’s head down to delve deeply down his Boy’s throat. He felt John gag on his cock, but continued the punishing rhythm, while steadily taking notes with his right hand.

The meeting with the minister lasted at least fifteen more minutes, and Mycroft’s self control reached its unbelievable limit. He dismissed the minister at the conclusion of their meeting, and once the man was out the door, Mycroft unsnapped the cock ring. With one last suction of John’s sweet mouth, lips redden from their taut abuse, Mycroft released pulse after pulse of come deep in his Boy’s throat.

John moaned pleasurably at the gift of Mycroft’s generous seed, but left his throbbing cock unadulterated between his legs. He suckled at Mycroft’s softening member, cleaning the sweet ejaculate off his Sir’s cock as he’d been taught. Mycroft tugged on his leash, leading John up and over his desk. He pressed John’s neck against the cherry wood, and leaned against John’s nude body to whisper in his ear.

“My sweet, good Boy. You made him so jealous, I know he wanted to see those sweet pink lips craving to suck his meager cock. But you are mine. You belong to me, to pleasure me, and Boy, you are perfect. That hot mouth, seeing you on your knees, accepting me as your Sir. Boy, you are such a glorious fuck. You’ve been so good today, I think I’ll let you come.”

John moaned, keeping the begging words running through his head from escaping his mouth, not willing to risk punishment this close to orgasm. Mycroft leaned down, spreading John’s arse wide to reveal his anxious pucker. He tongued a stripe of wetness from John’s testicles up past his arse, gently lapping past his hole. John stifled a groan, and Mycroft smirked. “Speak Boy, I want to hear you beg.”

“Fucking hell, Sir, I need your tongue, your fingers, your wide cock splitting me wide open. _Please_.”

Mycroft complied, letting the his tongue circle the tight muscle, then dipping a slickened finger into his eager hole, causing John to cry out in a pleasured anticipation. Mycroft plunged his tongue in further, and John nearly sobbed, “Fuck, Sir, please sir, fuck me Sir.”

“You’ve been such a good, obedient boy today.” Mycroft pulled a thick round vibrating plug from their drawer. He slathered it with lubricant, and gently pressed it into John’s willing hole, slowly pausing to ensure that John was ready for each step. When completed, John’s hole stretched and spread almost as wide as Mycroft’s fist, and Mycroft could tell that tears fell softly from John’s eyes from the slaughter of sensations to which Mycroft submitted him.

And then Mycroft turned on the vibrations.

John shouted in pleasure, the plug pressuring his prostate, assaulting him in escalating waves of delight.

“Oh, sweet boy, your desperation is gorgeous.”

Mycroft stretched out the sensations for several minutes, as John cried, sobbing, begging for his release, “Please, Sir, please! I beg you, please let me come, fuck me, Sir, fuck me!”

Mycroft smiled, John’s babbling had given him the perfect end to John’s desperation. “Silly Boy, have you already forgotten the taste of my ejaculate in your mouth? I am disappointed my memory is so fleeting to you." Mycroft fetched his rattan cane, "I believe a punishment is in order.” John’s sobs changed tones, and Mycroft knew that John knew he would soon be getting his reward. “Five strikes ought to improve your memory.”

He leaned over John’s back, his groin pressing the vibrating plug deeper into John’s arse; John cried out louder. He whispered hotly into John’s ear, “Should the need arise, I give you permission to come.”

He pulled back quickly, and with practiced precisions, delivered a stripe across the supple flesh of John’s arse. John howled, the stinging pain barely registering before Mycroft delivered another stripe. The body underneath quivered as his Boy’s pleasures and his pains were starting to combine with explosive force. Mycroft lashed him again, and the sweet cries deepened in arousal in lieu of the higher pitches of pain. John was mere moments away.

Mycroft stepped to the other side of his boy, and gave the last two punishments in rapid succession. John screamed through his orgasm, and his whole body jolted as his cock erupted with thick white stripes that dripped down the sides of Mycroft’s desk. He slumped bonelessly onto to his knees, Mycroft supporting his descent.

“Good Boy,” Mycroft praised, gently kissing John’s lips, then his closed eyes. He stroked John’s hair, and then reminded him, “Only one thing left, and then I’ll take good care of you.”

John nodded with a look of drugged out ecstasy. He leaned forward, Mycroft still holding him, and began to lap his come off the side of Mycroft’s desk. His eyes were half lidded, and he moaned into the task as though sucking a particularly sweet ice lolly. When he couldn’t find any more traces of his spent seed, he leaned back into Mycroft with a drunken smile, “All clean, Sir.”

“My sweet Boy, you were so good today,” Mycroft cooed in his ear, wrapping his arms around the placid man. He rearranged their bodies, then scooped John into his arms as he stood. John snuggled his head into Mycroft’s shoulder, and very carefully, Mycroft maneuvered to the large en suite. He placed John onto a soft cushion while he drew a warm bath. He added a few drops of essential oils to enhance the calming aroma in the oversized porcelain tub. Once ready, he stripped, then led John into the soothing water, stepping in behind. He sat them down, John lying back against his chest, and Mycroft again wrapped his arms around his Boy.

With a soft cloth, Mycroft gently massaged away the sweat and the tears and the hurt and the grief settled deep in John’s pores, leaving John feeling relaxed, refreshed, comforted and most of all, safe in Mycroft’s care. John drifted to sleep, and Mycroft placed another kiss to his temple.

He felt led to confession, whispered softly, “I have always known caring is not an advantage, and thus, I seem to find myself at a considerable disadvantage with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more me on [Tumblr](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com/).  
> You can find more Johncroft at [MycroftandJohn.tumblr.com](http://mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
